cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alesis Citadel
Summary '''Alesis Citadel' was a ruthless Sith assassin and pirate, known for his suddenly overwhelming strategies and ruthless array of weaponry. He was born on Mustafar and was taken from there by Jedi Master Krar X’aan to join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Upon the closure of the Clone Wars, he left the Jedi, retreating first to Dathomir, then to Korriban. He was then greeted by Darth Fi'Seen, who secretly placed Blood Sith Control bond on Alesis. Through this bond, Alesis was taught the Sith ways of the force. Fi'Seen neglected to teach him Blood Style teachings for fear of getting overpowered and taught him advanced swordsmanship instead. Eventually Citadel learned what his master had done and retreated away, to be met by many leader and many a Sith. Among them he encountered Andur Phaseslide who he took with him to help him start a new organization, the Sith Council or Council Elites. With his new-found Apprentice he set out to attack the Jedi and found many allies. Through them he was acquainted with Rekoba Hope and his Gang the Skull Squadron, earning the Rank of General. After serving his time...He began to lead a squad called Rage. He then went on to join Skull again, then creating another squad, Counter StrikeForce, meant to combat the former Adam Heart. he then reformed and began to bring back the Blood Sith. Early Life Alesis Xenos Citadel was born in 53 BBY to a Green-skinned Twi'lek Family. As his homeworld was Mustafar, his early life and society was cloaked in darkness. His Father, Xyp'm Erasis of the West, was known as the zealous patriot of the family. In 63 BBY, Xyp'm was killed in battle against (as the reports state) some one with a lightsaber. His mother, Parlyn Phobisis of the East, was a talented assassin. In order to make a name for herself, she was obliged to join a guild. Eventually she was shot by her rival, Eutopis, in 65 BBY. This was caused to a claim by both that they were more out-skilled then the other. Although these deaths were drastic, they had little affect on the young comprehensive child. For Alesis had been named Citadel, correlated to the parents belief that the child was a fortress to hold their emotions. Alas, Citadel was abused until the very day of Phobisis' death. His younger brother, Quem Aquinos Citadel, was where all the loving emotions were held. Found to be force sensitive, Quem was taken away to become a Jedi. Other then that, little is known about Alesis early life, except for how he got his middle name. The Prophesy During the Year 55 BBY, a mystical figure known as the Prophet came into Citadel's village. using his dark magic, he claimed to foretell a life. Erasis, known to easily superstitious,had his son taken to the Oracle for an omen. Alas all Alesis could remember was a dark, smoke filled room filled room and a white cloaked Prophet. The rest was written in Erasis journal, found at his death site: It was because of this encounter that Erasis named Alesis Xenos, for those that would fall before his two sabers would not be the only ones to suffer the dreadful fate. When Erasis was eventually killed, he cursed his oppressor, vowing his vengeance, Alesis became the Avenger 15 years later, and the Omen was fulfilled... Entrance to the prophets chambers.png|''Entrance To The Prophet's Chambers'' prophet.png|'THE PROPHET' mediation room.jpg|The Meditation Room beginning to foretell.jpg|The Prophet Begins The Omen. Getting to the Climax.jpg|The Prophet Is Accessing The Future. outfit switch.jpg|The Prophet's Outfit Switches Alesis.jpg|The Future Alesis Is Revealed alesis lands.jpg|The Image Lands In An Explosion I am the XENOsidE!.png|"I am the Xenocide! " Hold off.png|Alesis Holds off Sabers Hold off 2.png|Alesis Vanishes Into The Darkness Jedi Service 'On the Main Stage...Krar X'aan' Two years later, A Jedi came into the village. He was an averaged-sized human, with tan skin, sapphire eyes, and light grey hair. Referring to himself as Master Krar X'aan Of the Jedi Order. X'aan had made his way to Mustafar to see the strange sights he had been assigned to examine. Instead, of finding a murderer, he found a boy, abused, and torn. He asked the boy his name, probing him for the source of his sorrow. Finding none, he sent the boy off, only to see a very large bandage on his left lekku. He noticed that there was a small scorch mark, indicating slave torture-style punishment. This infuriated Krar, and caused his heart to sink. Being known for his persistence and subtle con methods, He easily got custody of Alesis, and brought him to the Jedi Temple, taking him as his personal Padawan. '''Training under X'aan' :Immediately, Master X'aan began training; the Clone Wars were unknowingly been approaching for years now. X'aan found it excessively hard to control Alesis' tendency be in-compassionate as his parents had been to him. However, Alesis was most tolerant, with patience higher then most people of his age. Krar began by teaching Alesis the following values, which Alesis would pass on to his students decades later. *'Patience': Theres always a bigger fish. -Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Stealth': Wh''o's the more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him? -Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *'Memory': Your eyes can deceive you; don't trust them. ''-Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *'Acceptance ': De''ath is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force.' -''Yoda *'''Imagination: Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. -Yoda *'Good Judgement:' Si''ze matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? -Yoda'' Alesis picked these up fairly quick. By the time he was a teen, his meditation was greatly strengthened whenever he sat near the elements. His skills with a saber were improving, and his mistakes were reduced to subtle miscalculations. At this time, his clothing was bold, but not overwhelming as Skywalker's bold designs. He wielded a yellow reverse saber, and specialized in block, counterstrike forms. At this time, he cultivated a friendship with nature, learning to appreciate everything around him. 'The Clone Wars' : When Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda returned home from the First Battle of Geonosis, it was announced that the Clone Wars had begun! Krar and Alesis headed of into the Maw, an area in the outer rim that Luke and Ben Skywalker would eventually enter, a few decades later. It was then that Ale.sis and Kraar both learned the art of Mind Walking, a technique used to live a future location, usually a prompt by the Force on where the walker should traverse to next. This style of meditation could weaken the body to almost a deathlike state, easily causing false assumptions. Through this, they encountered another vision, this one recorded in a datapad found in X'aan's Quarters: : '''Knighthood' X'aan would never tell his Padawan, what had occured, and was always on the watch when clones were present. They served a many great years together, learning from each other. X'aan valued him like a son, and trained him to Knighthood with honor. On the day Alesis padawan braid was clipped, he, built a new uniform and new lightsaber for himself. In keeping with Form II,his current study, he fashioned a hilt with a curved edge, allowing his crystal-blue saber to combine with his flexible wrists for extreme cross-parry moves. His robe took a neutral grey color, and his clook was a pure white, with a silver clasp. He was known for wide sweeps that resulting in a side flip slashing to the head. He become reowned for his compassion and mercy as well. 'Order 66' The time had come. Anakin had fallen, Vader had been born, and next, Order 66 was initiated. Alas, the slaughter of the Temple had begun, and Citadel was in his chambers when it began, in his twenties, studing the lives of heros galaxywide. He heard shots, and rushed out into the chaos in the Tower of First Knowledge. He ran, jumped, and flipped off the balcony he was standing on and began to whirl into a defensive pattern. Then, the Commander in the sector, Commandewr Appo rushed into the room, guns flaring, with a dark cloaked Jedi with a blue saber directly behind him. Alesis' saber was shot out of his reach, and he fliped back, taking cover behind a fallen statue. next to him, he saw a saberstaff lying next to a fallen Master. He grabbed it, and ignited its single orange blade.He proceded in a very brutal use of form VII, and took his first step into falling to to dark side, by slaughtering all the nearby clones in the room, excluding Appo. The next person to appear was Cin Drallig, who engaged Vader, and then ran to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. ''Alesis ran after Cin, hoping to be of help, while knocking out clone assaults left and right. Upon reaching the room, he saw his former master trying to get to him, partially shocked. He was forced onto the defensive, and heard the sizzle as a blue blade cut through Drallig shoulder. Alesis was driven back, and he saw his master trip, fall, and become surrounded. He looked away, when the flash occured, and the sudden release of emotion through the Force confirmed his worst thought: X'aan was dead. Sith Beginnings After the slaughter, Alesis would travel to many spots around the globe, the first being Dathomir. the following recounts those days, and the ones before. 'Retreat from the Temple' Alesis saw he was in mortal danger. He knew that to make an escape he would need to be invisible. He removed his tattered cloak, kept his blue tunic and plunged into a nearby water fall. He leaped from fountain to fountain, going unoticed at the same time. When he reached the entrance, he plunged off the side, pretending to have just been shot. Landing, Citadel rolled to halt, in the upper levels of the underworld. He immediately bought new clothes, ones that would make him look like a prominent wealthy teen, which, combined with his false ID, did exactly that. As soon as he could, Alesis left Corusant, and headed for Dathomir. He kept his saber hidden within the folds of his robe, silently telling himself that if Alesis was going to die, it would be as a Jedi. He arrived, and was met harshly, immediately being given to the Night Brothers as a gift from the Night Sisters as a servant boy. While he was there, he dueled with the tribe in Force and weaponary abilities. 'Dathomir' His arrival was swift and sudden. Alesis quickly ran into the shadows, shocked by the true power of the force here on the world. Retreat to Korriban /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED//Category to be Published too/ Return to Coruscant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Council Elites /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Nova /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Dark Ciara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Dark Nebula /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rekoba Hope's Influence /TO BE PUBLISHED/AlesisCitadel 17:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Silvernights /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skull Squadron /TO BE PUBLISHED//See catergory/ The Second Battle of Silvernights Betrayal of Sentinel /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Return to Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Romances /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Abilities and Personality /TO BE PUBLISHED/ ALTERNATE STORY 'to be published following the completeion of the original.''' Category:Sith Category:Dark Nebula Category:Togrutas Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander Category:Skull Squadron Category:Sith Assassin Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Saber Master Category:Master Builder Category:Wirlwind of Rage Category:Pirate Category:Champion Racer Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:The Unyielding Category:Twi'leks Category:Zabraks Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Intelligence Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Class Rank:Padawan Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Class Rank:General Category:Class Rank:Initiate Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Acolyte